


野玫瑰

by SssGeorge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Eating Disorders, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Body Play, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Sugar Daddy, Vomiting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SssGeorge/pseuds/SssGeorge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	野玫瑰

说实话，这不是史蒂夫第一次来到夜店。喧闹的音乐和酒精能把一个人搅得失去理智，更别说在烈酒里掺上一点儿让人快活的玩意--毒品。  
谁能想到校园里的完美男孩会和毒品打交道呢，要知道他平时可是连脏话也不愿意说出口的。

但这是第一次史蒂夫想逃出这个地方。加倍的药品兑上酒精让人反胃得想吐。  
他不该听信那些人的话语的，永远不要相信任何人…  
他的脑袋嗡嗡作响…

卫生间在哪里

“嘿小子，别急着走啊。”史蒂夫刚走出几步，就被一只手拦住了，“陪我们玩玩。”  
不，放开我。史蒂夫的脑袋昏昏沉沉。  
那只手却像被黏住了似的，顺着史蒂夫的腰肢往下滑，然后握住了他的性器。  
“美人，陪我们玩玩。”  
不。史蒂夫的脑袋乱成一团。  
逃跑。他推开那人的手想要钻出人群。  
“孩子，你得小心点。”史蒂夫肯定不小心碰着谁的肩膀了，但他已经没有力气开口道歉了。  
请原谅我。史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地想。

史蒂夫跪在马桶前面，毫无形象地呕吐着。  
愚蠢，真是一个愚蠢的人。可怜的小男孩抱着马桶缓了好一会才清醒过来。他到洗手台接了把水洗脸，暗自希望自己的样子不会吓到旁边的人。  
丑陋，肮脏，不会有人喜欢你的。那些黑暗的声音对史蒂夫说道。

“小孩，你还好吗？”旁边的人转向史蒂夫，轻轻问道。  
小孩，很久没有人这么称呼他了。史蒂夫抬头看着那个人，他微棕色的长发扎在脑后，那双钢青色的眼睛正温柔地看向自己，还有嘴角那抹微笑。他看起来比史蒂夫强壮一些，温和的外表下不经意地露出点杀气。  
史蒂夫的眼光扫过那人的黑手套，这家伙是个黑手党，八九不离十。  
“我，我很好。”这一切并不能阻止史蒂夫对一个陌生人心动。  
强壮，想被保护。  
“谢谢你，我走了”但史蒂夫可不认为自己会获得真爱。

“小美人，你可算出来了。”  
史蒂夫走出几步后，又听到了那个恶心的声音。  
不。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地往后退，直到撞上了一个坚实的怀抱，一只手轻轻地扶住了他。  
“离他远点。”冷硬的声音在史蒂夫耳边响起。  
“Daddy ”史蒂夫轻轻地说了一句，在巴基的怀里晕了过去。


End file.
